High School
by ADiamondInTheRust
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first story, so there may be a few mistakes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day of high school. I was in the car with my mom. The radio was on, but it just played commercials that I tuned out.

"You excited for your first day of high school?" asked my mom.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulder. Actually, I wasn't. I was really nervous.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll do fine! Make lots of new friends, okay?"

"I'll try," I said, half-heartedly. The car pulled up to a stop by the curb. The traffic was somewhat calm because we got there early. My mom patted me on the shoulder.

"Have a good day! I'll see you after school, 'kay?"

"All right mom. Good-bye!" I waved to her and walked up the steps that led to the door. Only the freshmen were here today. We were told to put our stuff in our lockers and head to the gym. I jogged over to my locker, punched in the combination, and shoved all my stuff in my locker. I made sure I had my schedule before closing my locker. I went over to the gym and took a seat on the bleachers. I wasn't the first one there; teachers and a handful of students were also in the gym. We lived in a small town with a population of a little over 3,500.

A minute later my friend Zach Varmitech showed up, sitting next to me. We have been friends for a really long time. We lived next to each other until he moved two summers ago. Since our town wasn't very big, I could still walk to his house. He wasn't ever here for summer though. He'd been going to a summer science camp since he was 8-years-old. If we hadn't lived next to each other, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be friends. Zach was average height, loved dark colors like black, and hated Chris and Martin Kratt. We all lived in the same town, but I had never me either of them. That was due to Zach, of course. And also because I wasn't a really social person. I preferred to keep to myself.

Zach wasn't my only friend though. I had other friends, but they all moved because their parents didn't like the small town. We still kept in touch, thanks to e-mails and texting, but other then that it was just Zach and I. It was basically just like moving to a new town and having to make new friends.

"Hey Zach," I said, waving.

"Hey Aqua," he replied, running his hand through his hair.

"You excited for your first day of high school?"

"Not really. I'd rather be at home inventing." Figures. He was different then most people. He wasn't a jock, or a skater, or a prep. Neither was I. Zach was kind of a bully, but I wasn't. He was rude to Chris and Martin, calling them 'rats' because their last name, Kratt, sounded like rat.

He also was into me, but I only liked him as a friend. He was still trying to win me over, but to no avail. I promised myself I wasn't going to date because I'd seen what it did to one of my friends, Angie. That and it was totally pointless. They never really lasted long, not when you lived in a town as small as this. She had a boyfriend in fifth and sixth grade. One day, he broke up with her. She had no idea why she thought that she was ugly, that nobody loved her, and that she was a disgrace to the world. All because of that immature boy. She got over that, thanks to the help from her therapist. That wasn't the only reason though. I just wasn't into Zach. He was a friend, that's it.

"It won't be that bad," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"How do you know? You haven't been through high school before," Zach snapped.

"I know I haven't. I just-"

"Exactly. So, technically, you wouldn't know."

"I was trying to cheer you up," I sighed.

"Well, don't. I don't want to be here and there's nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. He was always so stubborn. Sometimes I wondered why we were friends. I sat in silence and watched as the gym started to fill up. The bell rang and all the chatter stopped. There weren't very many people there, maybe seventy-five or eighty freshmen total. It doesn't sound like much, but to me it was. The principal, Mr. Smith, stood in the middle of the gym.

"Hello everyone!" called the principal, his volume of his voice amplified by the microphone he had. There were a few half-hearted responses, but that was it.

"Welcome, all you new freshmen! We'll start off the day by touring the high school. You will be sorted into groups. Then you'll eat lunch. After lunch, you are to report to your classes. They will be shortened because we won't have enough time to do full-length classes. Then, after the last bell rings, you'll be free to go home. Any questions?" No one raised their hand, so the principal continued.

Anyone with the last name starting with 'A' to 'G' will be going with Ms. Jackson over here," he said, pointing to a teacher with short, curly hair, red-rimmed glasses, and a yellow dress. She waved and smiled.

"Students with the last name beginning with 'H' to 'N' will be with Mr. Fenkle," said Mr. Smith, pointing to a young, but handsome, man. He waved and smiled.

I'll see you at lunch, okay? Try to have some fun Zach," I said, getting up to walk over by my guide.

"Ha. Yeah, right. Watch out for the rat," Zack said, looking around. I walked over to my guide. I couldn't tell how many people were in my group because there were still kids getting up. I figured there would be ten, maybe fifteen people, total. We had to wait for the principal to finish sorting everybody into their groups before we could go. I watched as Zach reluctantly trudged up to Miss Jackson. He could be so stubborn at times."All right. Let's begin the tour. As you all know my name's Mr. Fenkle. I will be your guide, and I may also be your science teacher," he said, taking us out of the gym. One of the kids raised there hand.

"Yes?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"When's lunch? I'm hungry," said Alicia, my old next door neighbor. I sighed. The tour had just started, and they were already thinking about food. This was going to be a _long tour._

"_Lunch is at eleven thirty," said a boy with brown hair. He was dressed in a green T-shirt and khaki shorts._

"_Yes, until then we tour the school. Now if no one else interrupts, it'll be done before you know it." He took us to the cafeteria, where we would eat our lunch. Freshmen weren't allowed off campus until third quarter. Next we went to the art room. It had posters of all sorts. There were posters of famous people, pictures that other kids had drawn, and lots of inspirational quotes. The art teacher was sitting at her desk, filling out lesson plans. She looked up as we left the room and waved. Our guide waved back and we then went on to tour the rest of the school. We finished the tour by going to the auditorium. It was huge! There was a main stage and rows upon rows of comfy chairs. _

"_Can anyone tell me what this is used for?" asked our guide. The same boy who answered Alicia's question raised his hand._

"_You in the green shirt," Mr. Fenkle said, pointing to the boy._

"_It's used for plays, choir concerts, and talent shows," said the boy. The teacher nodded. The boy smiled, proud of himself. The guide looked at his watch. He led us out of the auditorium._

"_Okay kids, this concludes the end of our tour. You are now free to go to lunch," he said, walking towards the cafeteria. The kids cheered and raced off to the cafeteria. I followed them and went in the shorter line. I pulled out my schedule and looked for my lunch code. When it was my turn I punched in my code and got my lunch. It was chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. I looked around for Zach, but he wasn't at any of the tables or in either line. I sat down at a table at the end of the lunch room, knowing that Zach would have picked this table anyways. I opened my milk and took a drink. It tasted fine but I would rather have water. I looked up to see if I could find Zach, and instead saw the green clad boy walking in the direction of my table. I figured that he was going to sit at one of the tables in front of my, but he kept walking towards the table I was sitting at._

"_Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the spot in front of me._

"_Yes. Oh, wait. I meant no. Sorry," I mumbled. The boy set his tray on the table and sat right across from me._

"_Oh, my name's Chris. Chris Kratt," he said holding out his hand. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but I was too busy wondering why this boy wanted to sit by me._

"_My name's Aqua Canales," I said, shaking his hand. He smiled and I smiled back._

"_That's a pretty name. Very unique."_

"_Oh, thanks," I blushed a little, not used to compliments._

"_I hope you don't mind me sitting here."_

"_Not at all. My mom said I needed to make new friends this year."_

"_Really? My mom said I should too."_

"_How did you know about the auditorium?"_

"_Well, I have an older brother who is a senior. His name is Martin Kratt." That name also sounded familiar. _

"_What is this rat doing here!?" exclaimed Zach, walking towards our table. Then it hit me. Those were the names of Zach's enemies. Chris turned around, obviously confused._

"_Calm down, Zach. We were just talking," I said. Zach glared at me._

"_Your friends with Zach?" Chris asked._

"_Yeah, she is. Is there a problem with that?" Zack hissed, sitting down next to me. I sighed._

"_No, not at all," Chris said. He looked at Zach, who glared at him and stuck his tongue out. I elbowed him._

"_Ow! What was that for?" Zach cried, glaring at me. I laughed and Chris did too._

"_Shut it green guy! You're not in this," Zach hissed. I laughed even more because Zach was being a big baby. He glared at me. I looked at Chris who was laughing quietly. _

"_Okay green guy, it's time for you to go," Zach said. Chris looked at me._

"_No, Zach, he can stay. He doesn't have to go anywhere." Chris smiled at me and I smiled back._

"_Fine then, I'm leaving," Zach huffed. He got up, took his tray, and left._

"_Sorry about that Chris. He can be such a pain," I sighed._

"_I know! Tell me about it. Thanks for letting my sit here," Chris said, smiling._

"_No problem. Can we still be friends?"_

"_Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"_

"_Because I'm friends with Zach."_

"_That doesn't matter. I'm used to him."_

"_Can I see your schedule?"_

"_Sure." I compared his to mine. We had the exact same classes at the exact same times! His locker was right next to mine too._

"_I don't believe this," I said, wondering if this was some sick joke._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked, looking over our schedules. He was shocked._

"_We have the exact same classes. What are the odds?" he exclaimed._

"_And we're locker buddies! How cool is that?" He grinned broadly. I couldn't help but grin back. _

"_So, where do you think Zach went?" _

"_Bathroom, I think. What's the deal with you guys?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why does he hate you guys so much?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. He says that we were really mean to him when we were kids. I've tried apologizing to him, but it doesn't work. He will always hate us." Chris sighed._

"_He's really stubborn. I'll try to talk to him, but don't get your hopes up." I looked at my food. I wasn't really hungry, but ate my mashed potatoes. I went to go take my tray up, but Chris stopped me._

"_Here, I'll take that up for you, if you don't mind," he said, reaching out to grab my tray._

"_Such a gentleman." I smiled and he chuckled. I sat back down and noticed that Zach was walking towards the table I was sitting at. He grabbed my arm and said, "You're coming with me." I pulled away from him._

"_Zach," I hissed, "you're causing a scene." Some people were looking at us._

"_We need to talk," he said._

"_Later, yes. But not right now. Lunch is almost done."_

"_Fine. Just stay away from that rat."_

"_No can do. He's mine friend, and there's nothing you can do to change that." Zach mumbled something under his breath, grinning deviously. That look usually meant that he was planning something bad. Something very bad. Chris walked over to our table and Zach left._

"_What was that all about?"_

"_He wants me to stay away from you." _

"_That's going to be tough, considering we have all the same classes."_

"_Don't worry, I'll still be your friend," I said right before the bell rang. Chris and I walked to our first class. I took a seat in the middle of the room and Chris sat on my right. Zach came and sat next to me on the left side. He made a face at Chris when he wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes. The rest of the school day dragged on. Every teacher seemed to say the exact same thing and after the third teacher, I stopped paying attention. When the last bell rang, I raced to my locker and grabbed my stuff. Zach was by the doors, waiting for me. We only had three classes together which, for me, is a good thing. I ignored him and walked out the doors. I found my mom's car. She smiled as I got in._

"_So, how was your first day of school?"_

"_It was pretty good," I said, smiling._

"_I know that look. You met a boy, didn't you?"_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_What's his name?" Mom said._

"_Okay, fine. His name is Chris," I said, knowing she wouldn't give up until I told her._

"_Is he cute? What's he look like?" I sighed._

"_He has brown hair, brown eyes, and yes, he's cute," I said, blushing. She smiled and we rode home in silence. My mom knew, even if I would never admit it, that I was falling for Chris. But was love worth losing a friend?_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. That meant this was my first day of school with the sophomores, juniors, and seniors. I shut off my alarm clock and picked out my outfit for today: a gray turtleneck sweater, jeans, and my favorite purple necklace. I showered, got dressed, and did my hair. I made my bed and walked into the kitchen. My mom was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. I grabbed out a bowl and poured some cereal and milk into it. I ate it quickly and when I was done, I washed the dishes and put them away. It was only seven o' clock. I still had time left to kill. I made sure I had everything ready for school and sat down on the couch. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it," my mom called, opening the door. I looked to see who it was. It was Zach.

"Hello. I was wondering if Aqua wanted to walk to school with me," Zach said sweetly. He was always like this when my mom was around. She though he was some sweet kid but in reality, he wasn't.

"Oh, hello Zach. Come in," she said, ushering him into the kitchen. I knew why Zach was really here. He wanted to talk. I walked into the kitchen and stood by the fridge.

"Hey, sweetie, Zach was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with him."

"It's cold out though," I said, groaning inwardly. I hated being cold.

"Actually, it's nice out today. It's about sixty-five degrees out." Lies. It was only fifty degrees out. Or at least that's what the weather person said.

"It's cold out, mom," I complained.

"You're not getting a ride, then. You either walk with Zach or you walk by yourself."

"But mom-"

"No buts. If you start walking now, you should be there on time." I sighed. She had made a decision and there was nothing I could do or say that would change her mind. Instead, I grabbed my book bag and opened the door, stepping outside. The wind blew softly, rustling the leaves on the trees.

"Good-bye!" I called to my mom. Zach followed me outside.

"Not even a hello," he said, pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes and didn't respond.

"Come on, talk to me." He poked my shoulder. I ignored him. Maybe I was being a little too harsh…

"Okay, Zach, what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from the rats." Oh, boy. Here we go again.

"Zach, you're my friend but you can't tell me who to be friends with. I respect your opinion but I'm not going to let you control who I can and can't be friends with." I kept on walking, not wanting to be late for school. I reached the school before the bell rang and grabbed my stuff from my locker. I looked at Chris's locker and wondered if he was already here. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, expecting it to be Zach. Instead, it was Chris.

"Hey, Aqua," Chris said, waving.

"Hey you," I said and smiled. I saw someone standing a few feet behind Chris.

"Umm, Chris, who's that?" I whispered.

"Oh, that's Martin. My brother." Chris beckoned Martin over.

"So you are real! I thought Chris was talking about one of his imaginary friends," Martin said chuckling. Chris playfully elbowed his brother. I chuckled.

"My name's Martin, by the way. Chris's older brother." He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Martin. My name's Aqua."

"Sweet name."

"Thanks." Martin walked over to his locker and grabbed his stuff.

"You don't really have imaginary friends, do you?" He laughed and shook his head no.

"Oh, that's too bad. Trisha really wanted a friend," I said, trying not to laugh. Martin walked back over by us.

"Oh, sorry Trisha," Chris said, laughing.

"I don't get it," Martin said, which made us laugh even more.

The lunch line was long. I was glad I wasn't at the back of the line. Chris was right behind me, so I waited for him to get his lunch and walked to the table we sat at yesterday. I looked around for Zach.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Martin asked, standing behind Chris.

"Wouldn't you rather sit outside?" Chris said.

"Nah. I want to sit by my little bro." He sat down next to Chris.

"Do you have any brothers or sister?" Chris asked me.

"No, I kind of wish I did, though."

"Trust me," Martin interrupted, "you wouldn't like a brother like Chris."

"Or a brother like Martin," Chris retorted.

"I'm just kidding. Chris is a pretty good brother, sometimes."

"Martin is too, once you get used to his horrible jokes." I laughed. Martin punched his brother playfully and then they both laughed. I noticed that Zach was walking towards our table.

"Oh, crud," I mumbled under my breath. He took a seat next to me. He smiled at me.

"Get lost Zach," Martin said.

"I can sit here if I want, blue boy," Zach taunted.

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm trying to talk to my friend."

"No one at this table is your friend, Zach. So please leave,"

"Actually, she's my friend," Zach said, putting his arm around me. I glared at him and moved his arm.

"You're friends with him?" I nodded.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No."

"Good." Martin and Chris exchanged looks.

"So, Martin, what's high school like?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's not that bad. It is fun once you get used to it." One of Martin's friends came up to him and asked if he'd want to join them outside. He looked at Chris, who nodded, and went with his friend.

"Good riddance," Zach said. Chris glared at him. I

"Zach, stop being rude."

"Or what?" I bit back a snide retort. I have no idea why I even tried to be nice to Zach. I had no idea why we were still friends. I was so annoyed with him. He was like an annoying little brother, always getting under my skin.

"Aqua, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath. I needed to calm down.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I smiled slightly and he smiled back. Zach got up to take his tray up.

"He's so annoying! Why am I friends with him?" Chris reached over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"How did you two become friends? You're such a sweet person and he's so rude."

"He was my next door neighbor when we were kids. When he moved he was never the same. Believe it or not, Zach used to be a sweet kid. But, he's changed now. I wish that he never had to move. Maybe he would be a better person now."

"I'm not a bad person, am I?"

"Not from what I've seen. You're probably the nicest kid here." He squeezed my shoulder lightly and smiled. I smiled back at him. He was so sweet. I wish Zach didn't hate him so much. I sighed.

"Aww! Look at those two lovebirds! You guys should kiss!" I knew that voice all too well. It was Zach. Embarrassed, Chris moved him hand from my shoulder. I looked away, blushing. Zach sat down next to me.

"Get away," I hissed, glaring at him. Chris took his tray and mine up.

"Oh, come on. It was just a joke," said Zach innocently.

"Just keep digging that grave of yours Zach."

"I don't get it."

"Never mind."

"All hatred and joking aside, you guys do really make an adorable couple. It's too bad I hate him so much."

"You know what Zach? I really don't care what you think. I like him and there's nothing you can do about it." I know we had only met yesterday, but I liked him. It's like when you meet someone you've never met before and it feels like you've known them forever. Something like that, anyways. I didn't notice Chris was standing at our table until I finished. Zach took his leave. I liked him but I didn't know if he liked me. He sat down right next to me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"You okay? Want me to knock some sense into Zach?" I laughed a little bit.

"I'm good, I think."

"That's good. I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Do you really like me, or did you just say that jet on Zach's nerves?"

"Of course. You're a good friend Chris." I must've imagined the look of sadness of Chris's face because the next second he was smiling.

"Thanks for taking my tray up," I said, smiling back.

"No problem." Martin came up to us and sat down. Chris looked at Martin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"I saw Zach by you guys and wanted to make sure that you guys were okay.

"Martin, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I just thought-"

"We're fine, okay? You don't need to baby-sit me." Martin looked a little hurt by that comment.

"I though it was sweet of you to check up on us Martin," I said, ignoring a dirty look from Chris.

"Thanks. At least _someone_ appreciates it," Martin said, looking at Chris. Chris rolled his eyes.

"So what happened?" Martin asked.

"Noting, really. Zach was just being annoying as usual." Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"He really ought to leave you guys alone."

"I don't think that'll work. We are friends, Zach and I." I sighed.

"Oh, yeah. He should at least try to be nice." I laughed a little, picturing Zach trying to be nice.

"Nice is one thing Zach isn't," Chris said, and we all laughed.

"Well, see ya later," said Martin, as he got up and joined his friends. Chris and I waved as he walked away. Chris looked at me with those deep brown eyes. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"So, I was wondering," Chris said a little nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Would you, uh, maybe, want to, like, hang out sometime? Only if you want to, though. You don't have to if you don't want to." He was a little red in the face.

"I would totally want to hang out with you! It would give me something to do. When would you want to?"

"Maybe Saturday or Sunday. I'll ask my parents."

"Okay. Sounds good. Here you go," I said, handing him a piece of paper. It had my phone number on it.

"Thanks," he said, putting the paper in his pocket. "I'll call you tonight then." Just then the bell rang and I lost Chris in the crowd. The rest of the day went by awfully quick. When the final bell rang, I rushed out of class and went straight to my locker, I quickly grabbed my stuff and turned on my phone. I had one new message from my mom. It said that I _had to walk home with Zach. I sighed and asked her if I had to walk home with Zach. She said I did because there's safety in numbers. I closed my phone and looked around for Zach. He was by his locker, struggling to open it. I walked over by him._

"_Maybe you punched in the wrong code." Zach looked around to see who said that. He saw that it was me and rolled his eyes. He tried one more time and it opened._

"_Told ya," I said, smiling._

"_Whatever." He grabbed his stuff and slammed his locker. I jumped a little. He started walking towards the doors._

"_Wait for me!" I called, chasing after him. He waited for me by the doors._

"_What do you need?"_

"_We're walking home together!"_

"_You're joking right?"_

"_I wish. My mom sent me a message saying that we had to. See?" I pulled open my phone and showed him the message._

"_Okay. Let's go." We walked out of the doors together. The second we walked out the door, we were hit by a blast of frigid air._

"_Oh, man. It's really cold out," I said hugging myself._

"_Wanna wear my coat?"_

"_No, I'm not that cold." Actually I was so cold, my teeth were chattering. It was about forty-five degrees out, but now with the cold north wind, it felt like it was thirty degrees out. Zach shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around me. I went to go hand it back to him, but he pulled a sweater out of his backpack. I slipped my arms into the coat and zipped it up. It was a little snug, but it was warm._

"_Thanks Zach."_

"_Are you warm enough?"_

"_Yeah. Do you have any gloves?"_

"_No. Sorry." I went to put my hands in my pockets, but Zach gently grabbed my left hand and laced our fingers together. I wanted to pull my hand away, but my hand was so cold and his hand was warm. Zach looked at me and smiled._

"_I'm sorry for being a jerk at lunch. I was just a little jealous that you we sitting so close to him."_

"_Just a little? That's an understatement. I don't get why you guys can't get along."_

"_I just don't like them. They think they're perfect and that I'm a bad person because I use animals to power my machines."_

"_Does it hurt the animals?"_

"_I don't think so. They're kind of in some sort of zombie-like state, so I don't really know."_

"_I see. Do you need to use animals? Or could you use something else instead?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know. Other robots maybe?"_

"_Tried that. Got any other brilliant ideas?"_

"_Sorry. I was just trying to help." He shrugged and we walked the rest of the way home in silence. When we reached my house I pulled my hand away from Zach's. I opened the door and Zach and I walked in the door. My mom was in the kitchen making something._

"_Hey kiddo," she hugged me," How was school?"_

"_It was okay." I walked over and hung my back pack up and gave Zach his coat back._

"_How was your day, Zach?"_

"_It was sort of boring. How was your day?"_

"_Uneventful. I did some cleaning and laundry. Thanks for walking home with Aqua. You're a good kid Zach." He smiled politely and I tried not to laugh. My mom did not that Zach wasn't really a nice kid. I tried to tell her one time, and she thought I was delusional and asked if I needed to see a doctor. After that I gave up on trying to convince her that Zach was a wolf in sheep's clothing. My mom made Zach a cup of hot cocoa and drove him home. I made some toast and sat down on my bed. I checked my phone to see if I had a message. I didn't. My mom returned a few minutes later and started to make dinner. We were going to have homemade pizza. I walked into the kitchen and was grabbing out the sauce when my phone rang."Hello? Who's this?" I asked, trying to set the sauce on the counter. The jar wobbled for a second then stopped. The person on the other line didn't respond. I made sure I hadn't accidentally hung up and tried again._

"_Hello? Anyone there?" There was a shuffling sound and then a response._

"_Hello. Is this Aqua?" It was Chris._

"_Yeah. That's me. Who's this?"_

"_It's Chris."_

"_Oh hey Chris." My mom looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her._

"_Did you walk home today?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_I thought I saw you on my way home, but I didn't know for sure."_

"_Oh, okay." I wonder if he saw Zach and I holding hands. That would be bad. Really bad. I knew I should have told him no._

"_My parents said I could hang out on Saturday."_

"_Oh cool. Do you have a time and a place?"_

"_Yeah. I was thinking we could meet at the park around one."_

"_Which park?"_

"_The one that has the playground and the lake. Is that okay?"_

"_That works for me. Let me ask my mom." I couldn't hear his response because I set my phone on the table. My mom was busy spreading the sauce on the pizza dough._

"_Hey, mom, I was wondering if I could go to the big park in the outskirts of town around one." She turned around raising her eyebrows again._

"_How come?"_

"_I just feel like going to the park. So can I?"_

"_Will Chris be there?"_

"_Maybe." Even though I never specified on whether or not he was going to be there, I knew that she knew he was going to be there. She was my mom, and moms seemed to know everything._

"_You can go. What time will you be home?"_

"_I don't know. I'll let you know." I picked up the phone and made sure Chris was still on the other line._

"_Sorry about that. My mom said I could go! What time will we be back?"_

"_Around four."_

"_Okay great!"_

"_I'm glad you could go." Chris was trying to be nonchalant, but I knew he was excited. I could hear it in his voice._

"_I'm glad you could go! I'll see you at noon on Saturday."_

"_See you Saturday."_


End file.
